ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chino
Chino (チーノ Chino) is Lasagna's son.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Page 17 Who, because of the constant rain, has never seen a sunny day.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Page 19 Appearance Chino is a slim young boy with short, almost shaved, black hair, with a widow's peak, and slightly short sideburns. He has slanted, large gray eyes, very thin eyebrows and a mildly round nose. His skin color is that of a light tan. Chino dons a simple outfit. He has a white t-shirt covering his upper body. The shoulders are colored in a dark blue, almost black, as well as the neck. At the end of the sleeves the t-shirt regains its original white color. He wears light green pants reaching down to his knees, having part of the top covered by the white shirt. Due to the constant rain in Ska Village, Chino wears yellow rain boots with a lighter color at the bottom. Personality Chino holds a grudge towards the "demons" of Ska Village for making it rain constantly. He is always attempting to kill them by throwing rocks at them. When he first met Haru Glory, he tells him to leave him alone so he can get rid of the demons. However, when Haru stops Chino from throwing a rock at a frog, Chino gets mad and tells him that he does not know anything of what is going on, and runs away. As stated by Haru, Chino only bullied the frogs because they are powerless, reflecting what the Thunder Man was doing to the Ska villagers. Ever since the rain started, Chino has not placed a single smile on his face, as stated by his mother. However, his whole personality changes when Haru, Elie and Plue stop the rain. He smiles and becomes great friends with the frogs. He also says that he wants to be just like Haru when he grows up. When Haru and the others get ready to leave, Chino gets sad but understands why, and wishes them good luck on their journey. Synopsis Dancing Thunder arc Chino is throwing a rock at a fog, calling it a demon, when Haru Glory, the current Rave Master, is walking by the area. He falls to the ground when Haru, unnoticed, comes behind him suggesting that he should carry an umbrella when its raining. Haru laughs at him, but Chino just turns his head around ignoring Haru. When Haru places Plue on Chino's head, he looks at it with a shocking expression. Second later, he asks Haru if he was from around here, to which Haru denies. Annoyed, he yells at Haru and Plue, ordering them to leave. He looks at a frog and calls it a demon. He picks a rock up and gets ready to throw it at a frog, but before he is able to throw it, Haru grabs his hand. He then runs away stating that Haru does not know anything of what is happening.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 11-15 Chino returns to the hotel his mother, Lasagna, owns. He sees Haru coming in a points at him telling his mother that it was him the one who tried to stop his attempt to get rid of the demons, and the one who got his clothes dirty. However, Lasagna just sends him to his room.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 16-17 Chino looks out the door when he hears Elie is headed to where the thunder man is located.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-3 After Haru and Elie leave, Chino follows them with Haru's Ten Commandments. He calls for Haru's attention, and hands Haru his sword. He tells Haru that if he is going to defeat the thunder man he will need it. However, Haru states that he will only go there to get Elie back. Furthermore, he says that the thunder man and Elie must have some type of connection. Chino then question if Elie is part of the Demon Card organization, to which he rapidly denies. When Chino tells Haru that the man of thunder is part of Demon card, Haru begins to understand the situation. Chino hands Haru his Ten Commandments. Before Haru leaves, Chino and him make a promise. Haru vows to make the rain stop, and in return Chino has to stop picking on the defenseless frog. The two become friends.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 9-18 Once Haru and Elie defeat Go and Rosa, the rain stops. Chino's smile returns when he sees the blue clear sky, just like Haru promised. He notices that Haru and Elie had returned and runs towards them. He thanks them, and complements Haru's strength. Before Haru and the others leave Ska Village, Chino questions if there is something wrong with Plue, since all he does is sleep. Elie and Haru tell him that he is just tired. Chino says his farewells to Haru, Elie and Plue as they head to Tremolo Mountain.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 9-20 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Home Alone with Levin Part 8 - The Present Chino, already in his teens, comes for a visit to Levin's house. Levin tells him that if he is looking for his, Levin's, mother and father, they are not at home. Chino, whilst deeply staring at Nakajima, tells him that he understands. Moments later, after seeing Nakajima and the baby plant that looks just like Nakajima, he turns around, blushing of excitement, and asks Levin if he can have it, shocking Levin. Levin then asks him if he is sure he wants it, to which Chino responds affirmatively. Chino then takes the baby plant with him.Rave Master Manga: Rave 0077: Home Alone with Levin, The Present References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Ska Villagers